RockStar
by lilredd3394
Summary: Singer Canada, Guitarest America and Drummer England  first song Fiction
1. Tik Tok Parady

Matthew looked at the mirror, his violet eyes were staring back at him with dark make-up surrounding them. He was a famous singer. He adjusted his head-microphone before looking at his full length mirror. He was wearing leather pants that rode low on his hips and a leather vest that was very femanine. His long wavy blonde hair was tied back with a black ribbon.

"Canada, You're on"

Matthew took a deep breath before walking onto the stage, he smiled and waved at the crowd. He stopped in the middle of the stage and brought the microphone to his mouth. He looked at his band and nodded. He opened his mouth and his voice automatically sounded out across the building.

_I'm mad, really bad  
But don't tell my mum 'n' dad  
Pucker up, kiss my butt  
'Cause I'm bloody fucking nuts  
Hear the bass, skinny waist  
Now let's copy poker face like  
Whoa, whoa, oh oh, Whoa, whoa, oh oh_

I'm mad, really bad  
But don't tell my mum 'n' dad  
Pucker up, kiss the nut  
'Cause it sells to be a slut  
Hear the bass, skinny waist  
Now let's copy poker face like  
Whoa whoa oh oh, Whoa whoa oh oh

Matthew continued singing and his brother, Alfred walked up to the microphone.

_This is the part where the rap breaks down_  
**This is the part where the drums go POW**  
_This is the part where your balls sag down_  
**This is the part where your pants go brown **  
_This is the part when your dad goes off on a cold  
Christmas eve to get some more milk, but he never comes  
Back and 17 years later you find out he's with a whole  
Fucking family with some Spanish bitch and he doesn't even  
Know your fucking name anymore!_

I'm mad, really bad  
But don't tell my mum 'n' dad  
Pucker up, kiss my butt  
'Cause I'm bloody fucking nuts  
Hear the bass, skinny waist  
Now let's copy poker face like  
Whoa whoa oh oh, Whoa whoa oh oh

I'm mad, really bad  
But don't tell my mum 'n' dad  
Pucker up, kiss the nut  
'Cause it sells to be a slut  
Hear the bass, skinny waist  
Now let's copy poker face like  
Whoa whoa oh oh, Whoa whoa oh oh

_**JUST DANCE!  
BAD ROMANCE!  
Now let's copy poker face like  
Whoa whoa oh oh, Whoa whoa oh oh...**_

Matthew and his brother backed up from the microphone as the crowd went wild. Screaming and cheering filled the building as he raised his hand "Thank you, guys" he screamed into the air as he bowed "you were awsome!"

Alfred looked at his brother once they were back on the bus "You were amazing, Mattie" he said clapping his brother on his back as they changed back into their normal clothes "you're going to school now, no more homeschooling how are you going to handle that?"

Matthew slipped his glasses back on "I'm not" he said slipping into his blue jeans and red sweater before looking at his bands confused face "Nobody reconizes me when I've got my glasses on, so i'll blend right in"

"Who are you?" Alfred asked with a smile at the look his brother gave him

"welcome home, boys" the driver said "good luck at school, you have another gig in two weeks. Don't forget to practice"

"thanks, Gary" Matthew said grabbing his stuff and jumping off the bus and heading into his house. He saw alfred jump off after giving Arthur a quick kiss "come on Alfred" he said opening the door "or you're getting locked out"

"I'm comming!"


	2. PaParazzi

Matthew walked into the choir room with his brother "you sure noone will hear me?" he asked, he didn't want anyone to know his secret.

'I'm sure, we need to work on PaParazzi!" Alfred said grabbing his brothers arm and putting a microphone in his brothers hand "our next gig is for this school! You need to practice!"

Matthew took the microphone and took a deep breath as his brother started to play the CD

_We are the crowd  
we're c-coming out  
got my flash on it's true  
need that picture of you  
it's so magical  
we'd be so fantastico_

Leather and jeans  
garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
but this photo of us  
it don't have a price  
ready for those flashing lights  
'cause you know that baby I

Matthew stopped at the sound of someone laughing. He turned towards his brother, he wasn't there. He heard the sound again "W-who's there?" he asked before looking behind him. He jumped as his violet eyes met red

"Don't stop, Canada" The albino said smiling as he leaned against the wall "no one else is here, you brother know's i'm here. And your secret is safe with me as long as you continue singing"

Matthew sighed before bringing the microphone to his mouth and started where he stopped

_i'm your biggest fan  
i'll follow you until you love me  
PaPa-PaParazzi  
baby there's no other superstar  
you know that I'll be your  
PaPa-paParazzi_

Promise i'll be kind  
but I won't stop until that boy is mine  
baby you'll be famous  
chase you down until you love me  
PaPa-PaParazzi

Matthew stopped "There" he said turning to look at the kid who was smiling still "Who are you anyway?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt" the albino said grabbing his bag 'your secret is safe with me, canada"

'it's matthew" The canadian said crossing his arms "It's not canada, that's my stage name. you'd better not tell anyone'

"I won't" gilbert said walking towards the canadian. He stopped infront of him and grabbed the kids chin and looked into his violet eyes "you're really cute, Matthew" he laughed as the singer turned bright red "Go out with me?"

"I-I don't know' Matthew stuttered stepping away from the albino "Maybe...um...O-Ok, I guess"

"sweet, good luck at the gig here" Gilbert said before walking out of the room

Matthew looked at his brother "did you set that up?" he asked the american "He knows my secret now! How can I face him!"

"you're dating now, besides, the gig is in two weeks and personally. I don't like that song" Alfred said smiling at his brother

"fuck you, alfred"


	3. Good girls go bad

_I know your type  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control_

**She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild**

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad _  
**Good girls go bad  
**_**Good girls go bad **_

Matthew looked around the gym. This was his first gig at his school, he was having a lot of fun. He could see gilbert in front. He smiled at his boyfriend who waved back at him.

_I know your type  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control _

**She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild **

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad _  
**Good girls go bad  
**_**Good girls go bad **_

Alfred looked at his brother, then at Arthur before nodding. He pressed a button with his foot, the stage exploded into lights as Matthew started the famous solo of the song

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance _

_I make them good girls go bad _  
**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**  
_I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad_  
**Bad, bad, bad**  
_Good girls go bad _  
**Bad, bad, bad**  
_**Good girls go**_

Matthew Pulled the microphone away from his mouth the same time the stage exploded into fire. He heard screaming as he looked at his brother "AL!" he yelled pushing his brother out of the way as the light fixture fell onto the stage. He heard people yelling for him as someone hit his back. He fell the ground as the things fell around him. Several thing fell onto him as he was buried underneath the things falling ontop of him. The last thing he heard was people yelling his name as his world went dark.


	4. Battlefield

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute, it's love  
And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield_

One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
Why we gotta fall for it, now...

Gilbert grabbed the heavy lighting "somebody!" he cried looking around at all the shocked people "don't just stand there! HELP ME!" He turned his back to everyone and struggled to move the lights that were ontop of his boyfriend. He collapsed to his knee's and grabbed the canadians hand, it was the only part that wasn't buried.

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like_

Alfred ran forwards "MATTIE!" he cried, ignoring everyone as he knelt next to Gilbert "Matthew please! Hang in there!" he looked behind him "Arthur, come on!"

Arthur stepped forwards and grabbed on part of the large metal pole as Gilbert and Alfred grabbed the other part. After minutes of struggling they managed to lift it long enough for someone to grab Matthew from underneath the wreckage.

_Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm  
If we can't surrender  
Then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no_

Gilbert pulled the canadian into his lap "Matthew!" he said brushing his pale hand across the canadian's bloody face "Please, don't do this! open your eyes, Matthew!"

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
I don't wanna fall for it, now..._

Alfred looked at the prussian "Let's get him to the hospital" he said touching gilbert's shoulder "he needs medical attention, Gilbert"

Gilbert nodded before standing up with the canadian in his arms

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your _

"There's nothing to see here" Arthur said as they moved through the crowd, thanks to Alfred. Everyone knew who they were, but it didn't matter. They were still The nations, but they wont be with their lead singer.

_We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor..._

Alfred got into the drivers side of his car as Gilbert put matthew into the back before sliding into the backseat as well. He waited for Arthur to get into the passangers side before speeding off towards the hospital.

_I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield_

gilbert watched as the paramedics put Matthew onto a strecher and brough him into the emergency room. "Is he going to live?" he asked the doctor

"His spine looks broken" The doctor said looked at the prussian "the chances of him surviving is very unlikely. I'm sorry"

gilbert looked at the rest of the group. He sighed before standing up and walking out of the hospital with tears in his eyes. He had just lost the greatest thing to ever happen to him. "I'm sorry, Mattie" he muttered walking back towards the school where everything was in chaos.

_I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for..._


	5. What hurts the most

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then  
And just let them out_

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin' on  
With you gone still upsets me

Alfred looked at the crowd, they had just gotten new that Matthew had passed away that morning. His spine had snapped in three different spots, both legs were broken and so was his neck. even if he had survived, he couldn't do anything. He'd be paralized forever, slowly losing all movement in his body. The doctor had said it was better for Matthew that he was killed, his life would have been miserable.

_There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

gilbert curled onto his bed as tears fell from his red eyes. His brother Ludwig and Feliciano were watching him sob into his pillow. His favorite word, awsome, hadn't been said for three days. He hasn't left his spot on his bed, he hadn't eaten or done anything since the death of Matthew. It had torn his heart in half, he knew he would never be the same again.

_Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

It's hard to deal with the pain  
Of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it

It's hard to force that smile when I  
See our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder

Arthur looked around the school, nobody was themselves. It had been on the announcments that Matthew Williams had died that morning. He sighed as he leaned against the wall, nobody seemed to care that he was England in the Nations, or that Alfred was America. The fact that the lead singer, Canada. Or Matthew was killed in this very school, it was heartbreaking. Nobody was going to be the same ever again.

_Gettin' up, gettin' dressed  
Livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over_

I would trade, give away all the words  
That I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

Alfred walked across the stage and came to a stop where his brother was killed. Tears were falling from his swollen eyes. He had never felt so depressed in his whole life, even when their parents died. He had lost his brother. Alfred fell to his knee's and yelled at the top of his lungs before pressing his hands to the exact spot his brother was crushed and bursting into tears.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Gilbert looked around his room, he walked down the stairs like a zombie "Is Mattie here?" he asked looking at his brother with swollen red eyes. He reconized that look on his brothers face "I had hoped it wasn't a dream" he muttered falling to his knee's in the middle of the floor and putting his head in his hands and bursting into tear "COME BACK!" he yelled as his brother touched his shoulder

_I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin' on  
With you gone still upsets me_

There are days  
Every now and again  
I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

Arthur pulled the sobbing American into his arms "It's ok Alfred" he said rubbing Alfred's back trying to comfort him "You're brothers no longer in pain. He's happy" He felt the american shake his head against his shoulder "think about what's best for your brother, would you rather have him in constant pain or without pain"

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Alfred shoved the englishman away from him and stood up "MATTHEW DIED TO SAVE MY LIFE!" he yelled looking down at Arthur "I was standing right here, I couldn't move and Matthew...He knocked me out of the way before being crushed in my place. I'd do anything to get my brother back"

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

"So would I"


End file.
